The Villainess, The Physicist, and the Man Monster
by GreenScar1990
Summary: Taken into custody of the world's greatest secret espionage agency, Shego begins to become emotionally and romantically close to a certain male physicist. At the same time, she forms a unique bond with the most powerful creature that has ever lived.
1. Chapter 1

**The Villainess, The Physicist... and The Man-Monster!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Villainess<strong>_

I am the only girl out of five siblings.

I was only sixteen years old when I lost my parents.

They were billionaire philanthropists, owned and ran multiple organizations around the world.

They were both killed in an accident.

Not much was revealed, other than that their plane exploded, most likely from a terrorist attack... or an assassination that was planned for them from the beginning.

Their death was a blow that I could barely withstand.

Somehow I managed to keep going.

It hurt me more than most realize, but then again, I never told anyone of how I felt.

It wasn't long after that traumatic event in my life that I and my brothers obtained powers from a comet.

I was already made an outcast in school long before gaining the abilitity to unleash fiery emerald plasma bolts from my hands, so I didn't really care what everyone else thought of me.

Still, I can never forget all the harassment, torment and prejudice that I endured from everyone... just because I was different.

I didn't socialize all that much, mostly preferring to study alone because of how I was treated.

I didn't really have any friends, unless you count my brothers whom I can barely tolerate.

I was alone.

In many ways... I still am.

There was times that I wished for someone who could understand how I felt, someone who was different, someone who would care about me and accept me for who I am.

I wanted a friend.

One loyal friend.

A friend whom would always be there for me, always there to have my back, always there to provide me the comfort and support I needed.

Is that so much to ask for?

Unfortunately, fate was cruel... and I never did find someone who I could relate with, someone to laugh with, someone who I could trust... someone to fall in love with.

As the years went by, I felt my hatred for people and their intolerance slowly grow from within.

All those years, from high school to college, I kept my rage under control.

With or without my powers, I could easily kill someone if I really wanted to.

But it wasn't worth it... they weren't worth it!

At first I wanted to help people, to help children, which is why I got my degree in child pyschology.

It wasn't long after graduating from college that my brothers and myself formed a team of heroes to fight injustice and to protect innocents from harm by any means necessary.

It worked for a while... but it eventually began to fall apart.

It was unavoidable.

Bound to happen since the team was first formed.

The constant fight for leadership was one of the reasons, especially when you have two brothers who were as arrogant as they were headstrong.

However, it wasn't just that.

It seemed like no matter how much good I did, no matter how many lives I helped save, I was still treated as nothing more than a monster and a freak.

I was feared and hated by those whom I tried to help and protect.

Then, after enduring everything from my brothers to the prejudice and resentment that the civilians of the city kept relentlessly tormenting me (not to mention a few times that I decided to seriously injure some villains who threatened the lives of numerous other human beings), I finally couldn't take it any more.

I left the team and didn't look back.

I became a mercenary, mostly freelance because I was better off alone and could choose who I would work for and when to quit.

It was pretty good... until I started working for a certain blue-skinned moron.

Here was a person whom I thought I could relate to, someone who I could trust, someone who would treat me as an equal.

I was very wrong.

So very, very, very wrong!

He mocks and degrades me, treating me as if I were inferior to him.

He constantly uses me and treats me as nothing more than a weapon, using me to further his stupid schemes/plans that are doomed to failure to begin with.

He's already tried to control me with a microchip and betrayed me more times than I can count... even replacing me with a giant green-skinned female amazon alien at one point of time!

Is it any wonder why I insult him or lash out at him whenever I get the chance?

The only reason I continue to work for him, besides the paycheck and the free trips to various spa resorts, is because of certain redhead.

My enemy.

My rival.

Miss Perfect.

Kim Possible.

Everything about her enrages me.

She has everything that I've always wanted.

Friends, family, fame, and a loyal and cute boyfriend to top it all off.

Proven fact that fate is cruel... especially to me.

She thinks she's better than everyone, that she has no equal.

I know otherwise.

I know that I can defeat her, I know that I can take her out if I really wanted to do it.

I'll admit, however, that I do respect her in some sort of way.

Which is why if anyone is going to take her out... it's gonna be me!

Even as I look up at the stars, immersing myself in my thoughts and reminisce about the past, I can't help but wonder if there isn't a person out there that's as angry, lonely, and different as I am?

I doubt it.

But I can always hope.

Besides, it's one of the few things that I've got left.

One of the few things that still keeps me going.

I can always hope that he's out there.

I can always hope that we'll meet.

But if we do meet... will he accept me for who I am?

I can only hope that he will.

Until then...

I am alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Physicist<strong>_

I am the only child of a female nurse and a nuclear physicist.

At a young age, I developed an astounding intelligence, more so than any child should possess at such a young age.

My Mother thought it was normal, told me that it was my gift.

My Father, on the other hand... he thought I was a freak... a monster!

My Father was insane, hated me for no reason other than the fact that I was unique... that I was different.

He would beat me without reason, his madness and intolerant hatred towards me knowing no limits.

When my Mother tried to protect me, she was brutally beaten within an inch of her life!

For years, my Mother and I endured his physical and emotional abuse.

It seemed endless.

When she tried to leave, when she tried to save me from his madness, he killed her!

I was only twelve years old when I watched on helplessly as my Father killed my Mother right before my very eyes.

Her death traumatized me in more ways than one could imagine.

It was a tragedy that I would never forget.

It still haunts me knowing that I couldn't save her life.

There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about my Mother.

It was then, after her murder, that I began to repress my memories and my emotions... especially my anger.

My Father was trialed and taken away to a mental institution.

I went on to live with my Aunt.

As I became older, my intelligence continued to grow and develop further.

In fact, there wasn't an intelligence test in the world that could adequately measure my I.Q.

My quiet nature and intelligence made me an outcast as I was shunned by my fellow peers in high school and college.

I can't tell you how many times I've had to endure their torment, their pranks, their insults and their harassment.

I somehow managed to suppress my emotions, knowing that they would only cause further trouble for me if I were to react by them.

They were envious of me, of what I was capable of accomplishing.

They hated me just because I was different... just like my Father!

Despite it all, I endured and continued to focus on my studies.

Still, I would have given almost anything to have someone to confide to in my lonely existence.

I'm human, therefore do I not deserve companionship?

Do I not deserve to have someone to share a conversation with?

Do I not deserve someone whom I could trust?

Do I not deserve love?

I became a brilliant physicist, one of the greatest scientific minds on the planet.

My studies involving radiation, and one type of energy especially, were paving a way to limitless potential.

My work was intended to help humankind in ways that were thought impossible.

I was working on a cure for every illness and disease known to exist.

Unknown to myself, there were others that didn't want a cure.

They wanted to twist my work and turn it into something else.

A weapon.

It was years later that I met someone, a beautiful woman who was the daughter of a high-ranking General.

She, too, had been studying the potential of the unique source of energy.

We became close as we worked together.

It seemed like fate had finally smiled upon me by giving to me what I've always wanted.

Companionship, acceptance, understanding, and love.

It was only in time that I realized that this was not to be.

Her Father barely held contempt for me, his cold eyes always watching, wanting to see the results of the work that me and his daughter had accomplished together.

Finally, I thought my work had hit an incredible scientific breakthrough unlike anything I nor anyone else could even begin to comprehend.

I was so certain, so sure of myself and my work... and quite possibly too damn ambitious to see the risks that I was taking.

It was this ambition and over-confidence in myself and my work that led to my greatest failure... and/or perhaps my greatest scientific achievement.

I experimented on myself.

And the results were... devastating!

I had unleashed something on the world.

An unstoppable monster, a creature whose power, like his terrible rage and ferocity, knew no limitations or boundaries.

I've created a monster more powerful than any mortal or immortal that has ever walked the face of the Earth.

He became my curse.

A curse that I brought upon myself.

Ever since then I've been on the run... and hunted.

The General hasn't stopped hunting me.

He never will stop.

He made me a wanted man.

He made me a fugitive.

He's obsessed with capturing the monster.

But he doesn't understand.

This power can't be controlled, it can't be contained... just like the monster himself.

I'm the only one who understands how powerful this creature is.

If left unchecked, the creature could tear this world apart with his bare hands!

They'll never stop hunting me.

I hate them... almost as much as I hate myself.

I can never be with her.

I can never be with the woman that I once loved.

I can never know what it is like to hold her in my arms again.

All of this because of him.

The monster that lurks within me.

Then again, it is as much as my own fault as it is his, maybe even more so.

I can understand why he resents me.

I've blamed him for everything that has happened to me since the accident.

When, in reality, I'm the one who deserves the blame for everything that has happened.

Is it any wonder why the monster hates me with such passion?

Despite all that we've been through, despite the resentment that we share for one another, we actually have some things in common.

We're outcasts.

We have emotions and feelings.

We desire companionship, understanding, love, and acceptance.

And we're both lonely.

These are possibly the only things that we shall ever agree on that we have in common with one another.

I look to the stars, hoping for some kind of divine answer to my/our problems.

Yet, at that moment I cannot help but wonder... is there someone out there who's just as angry, hurt and alone as either one of us?

If there is, I hope that the day comes when we shall meet.

I can only hope that she'll accept me for who I am.

But the question is: Am I a man or a monster?

Or am I both?

One individual, yet two separate entities.

Who could possibly care for someone like me?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**I've established the two main characters and given you a readers an insight on who they are while remaining somewhat vague to a point of degree as to who are the two main characters. Most of you will know who the villainess is, but I'm wondering if some of you can guess who the identity of the physicist. I've left plenty of clues.**

**If you're all wondering, yes, this is a crossover storyline. But I'll leave it to you readers to figure out the rest. All I can tell you that it's linked to one of the biggest films of all-time! Please feel free to leave a review, which always manages to motivate me to write. I can promise all of you that it's gonna be one very intriguing and unique tale.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Villainess, The Physicist... and The Man-Monster!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter .1<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Man-Monster<strong>_

_I don't know when I was born._

_I only know that I was with him since the beginning._

_I was always there within him._

_Seeing and feeling everything that he felt._

_He kept me imprisoned._

_He never let me out._

_Banner._

_Weak._

_Soft._

_Puny._

_I hate Banner._

_I hate him more than anyone._

_I hate him... almost as much as I hate myself._

_He's always there. _

_Banner._

_Keeping me chained and locked up deep inside._

_But he couldn't keep me contained forever._

_But he would still always be there._

_He let the puny humans torment him._

_He could have fought back._

_But he chose to keep to yourself._

_He chose to lock up all of his emotions._

_His loneliness, his sorrow, and his rage._

_He locked all of it away._

_Just like he's done to me._

_Then he began working for the Old Man._

_The General._

_Ross._

_Banner let Ross scream at him._

_He allowed Ross to push him around._

_And why?_

_Because he fell in love with his daughter._

_Betty._

_Then he let Betty walk away._

_He hid in his work like the weakling that he is._

_Then, one day, Banner let the energy, the gamma rays, course through his very soul._

_He screams like he's never screamed before._

_Because he knows what's happening._

_Banner knew that he couldn't contain me any longer!_

_It was then that I finally became free!_

_But I knew he'd come back eventually._

_When they started hunting him, Banner did what he's always done._

_He ran and never looked back._

_Every time the soldiers or anyone came after me, I crushed them like the little, annoying, buzzing insects that they are!_

_And then you'll hate yourself tomarrow._

_But you won't have to, will you, Banner?_

_You can just hate me._

_You can just hate The Hulk._

_That's why you made me, isn't it?_

_That's why I was finally set free._

_You needed someone to hate, didn't you?_

_He hates me._

_He fears me._

_He always has._

_He always will._

_You blamed me for everything that has ever happened to us._

_You never thought that everything that's happened to us was all your fault!_

_For years, you tried to get rid of me._

_You tried to kill me._

_But you couldn't kill me._

_You couldn't get rid of me._

_And you never will._

_But you'll keep trying, won't you?_

_You think you're so smart, Banner._

_So smart that you can do anything._

_But you're not!_

_If you're so smart... then how come you can't admit that everything that has happened to you is your fault?_

_Then you try to use me to redeem all that we've done._

_You try to play the hero._

_I just want to be free again._

_I just want to smash!_

_You want to try to help the other puny humans, don't you?_

_Willing to risk your life to save those who want nothing more than to see you dead._

_They'd kill you if they had the chance._

_If you're so smart, Banner, then why do continue to help those that try to kill you?_

_Why do you help those that want to kill me?_

_Those that want to kill us?_

_But they can't hurt me._

_They never could... and they never will!_

_I could crush them all!_

_I could destroy their armies, kill their puny soldiers, and smash their weapons!_

_If I wanted, I could tear their puny planet apart with my bare hands!_

_But I won't._

_Because it'll prove to them that I am a monster._

_It'll prove that Banner was right._

_But they're wrong._

_Banner is wrong._

_I'm not a monster._

_I just want to be left alone._

_I can't let anyone get close to me._

_They'll get hurt._

_I'll put them in danger._

_And I won't let that to happen._

_I'm better off alone._

_I am the Strongest One There Is!_

_But... am I the only one there is?_

_Is there someone out there who's as angry and lonely as Hulk?_

_It doesn't matter._

_She would fear me._

_She would hate me._

_She would only see what Banner sees._

_A monster._

_And maybe he's right._

_How could anyone ever accept someone like me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Here's a unique point one chapter in the perspective of a very angry, yet quite tragic being. For those who've guessed it right, the Physicist is none other than Bruce Banner, while the Man-Monster is quite obviously The Hulk. And yes, this is a crossover with the upcoming film _The Avengers, _which includes the Marvel Comics heroes Captain America/Steve Rogers, Iron Man/Tony Stark, The Hulk/Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Hawkeye/Clint Barton, Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff, and Nick Fury, Agent Coulson, and Maria Hill of SHIELD.**

**In the next chapter, the events that are about to unfold will bring about a meeting between two very unique human beings that'll change everything. There'll be action, drama, suspense, and everything that a great story should have. I won't reveal any more than that. So, please feel free to leave a review, which always manages to motivate me to write. Until then, see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Villainess, The Physicist... and the Man-Monster!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- A Fateful Meeting<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Secret Facility Base<strong>

Leaning against a nearby wall, dressed in her usual green and black jumpsuit, was none other than the villainess/female mercenary known as Shego. For the past twenty minutes, she had been listening, or rather trying to ignore, Drakken's ranting as they waited to meet those who've acquired weapons of mass destruction. She didn't know who they were exactly, but then again she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to get this over and done with before she would lose her mind, because if she had to deal with Drakken's ranting any longer than she had to, she was pretty sure that she'd go into a rage unlike any she'd ever unleashed before.

She never did understand Dr. Drakken's obsession with trying to take over the world. Even after the events of the Lordwardian Invasion that took place a few years ago, the not-so-good doctor couldn't give up his far-fetched dream of conquering the planet, which was both pathetic and even a bit sad. Did he really think that he could do accomplish such a feat? He was an ambitious, egotistical, dim-witted, minor league villain who was arrogantly convinced that he was somehow superior to everyone else and that it was his destiny to rule over humankind. If you ask Shego, she firmly believes that Drew deserves a much needed wake-up call.

_Is he ever going to shut up? Shego wondered as she released a heavy sigh before caressing her temples in yet another attempt to achieve some relief._

She didn't want to be here. In fact, the only reason she came along was in hope that Kimmie would show up and give her a good fight. Despite her extreme animosity towards the red-haired heroine, she enjoyed fighting her and even respected Kim on some level, even though she would never admit it to anyone. She was hoping to get some action, hoping to fight Ms. Possible and prove that she was better in every way. Unfortunately, it seemed like fate had denied her that opportunity on this night, leaving her to listen to the annoying ranting of her employer.

"And the world will finally be mine!", Drakken proclaimed, his hands raised high above his head as he began to briefly cackle.

"Yeah, sure. I've heard that one before.", Shego remarked, massaging the bridge of her nose in an attempt to sooth the rage she felt building from within.

"Trust me, Shego. This time will be different.", Drakken replies, arrogant and over-confident as usual.

"Oh, yeah. Like all of your other successful plans. Need I remind you of the time you stole that Mega-Weather Generator? How about Bueno Nacho and the Little Diablos? How about when you tried to reform all the continents of the world into a single mega-continent without thinking the consequences of it through? Or if you want something more recent, how about when you tried to take over the world with mutant plants and became an oversized blue daisy?", Shego retorted, more than willing to take her employer down a peg or ten.

"Ah, yes, well... this time will be different. Mark my words, Shego, it will be!", Drakken exclaimed, glaring at the pale green-skinned woman that mocked him.

"Yeah. Keep telling yourself that, Dr. D.", Shego responded in a bored and unimpressed tone of voice, averting her eyes to examine the surroundings once again.

The facility complex, like the room that she was standing in, was massive in size. There were numerous passageways and rooms throughout the entire base, some under tight security for reasons unknown. She had passed several rooms, each one sealed shut by gigantic safe-like doors that were made of steel that was easily six inches thick. Whatever was in those rooms, it's quite clear that they wanted it kept protected and secret from any who would seek out whatever was hidden. Despite herself, Shego was tempted to somehow enter one of those rooms, if only to satisfy her own curiosity and keep her from going insane from boredom.

"You have no confidence in me whatsoever, do you?", Drakken shouted in exclaimation, continuing to glare at the pale green-skinned villainess.

"Hmm... let me think about that. Uh... nope. Not at all. Not in the very least.", Shego said in reply, mocking him without the slightest hint of hesitation.

"You won't be so condescending once you and the rest of the humankind are bowing before my feet and praising my name like the god-like genius that I am!", Drakken declares, clenching his small gloved hands into fists as he trembled with frustration and rage.

"Yeah, right. That'll be the day. And maybe I'll meet the Hulk and have a conversation with him!", Shego retorted sarcastically before releasing a few chuckles of amusement, somehow managing to keep herself from outright laughing from not only Drakken's absurd declaration but her own remark as well.

It was just so amusing. The mere thought of such an unlikely encounter was almost enough to cause Shego to burst out in laughter. I mean honestly, what were the chances of her ever encountering the Hulk? The chances of her ever running into that monstrous, destructive, unstoppable Green Goliath had to be practically non-existent at best! She was certain that would never happen, just like she knew that Drakken would never achieve his long and absurd dream of ruling the Earth.

Before anything else could be said, the sound of footsteps caused Dr. Drakken and Shego to turn their attention towards the shadows. An attractive woman appears from the shadows, carrying a unique piece of technology in her arms that's most likely used to schedule events and contain important information. Her skin was fair, unlike her dark raven hair that was held back in a ponytail, while the color of her eyes was that of an icy cold silver-blue. She was a tall woman, easily equal to Shego's five-foot-ten height, her build somewhat athletic and finely toned. She was dressed in tasteful, yet casual clothing one would suspect a scientist/assistant would wear, complete with a white lab coat.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. I guess introductions are required, if only to assure that neither of you are to be offended. My name is Dr. Monica Iniccappar. Now that that's out of the way, I suggest we carry on to the business at hand. My employers would like to speak with you now, Dr. Drakken.", Monica spoke as she came to a stop less than two dozen feet away from where Shego and Drakken stood, her voice seemingly devoid of any emotion.

"Great. Let's get this over with.", Shego responds nonchalantly as she begins to walk towards the woman.

"I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait here, Ms. Go.", Monica stated firmly, raising her right hand and gesturing to the pale green-skinned beauty to stop and remain where she now stood.

"Wait, what?", Shego asked in an incredulous tone of voice, briefly arching an eyebrow as she glared at the raven-haired woman.

"You heard the lady, Shego. Stay here and wait for my return. I'm going to discuss some business matters with some associates of mine.", Drakken ordered in a smug and mocking tone of voice, his grin almost ear-to-ear as he proceeded to walk away, following the female scientist.

It took all of Shego's restraint to deny herself to unleash her rage and fury, to ignite her hands in fiery emerald green plasma and proceed to rip and burn the blue flesh right off the bones of her employer. Her green eyes narrow dangerously as she watched Drakken walk away, a familiar feeling coursing through her very being that had the affect of making her blood boil like molten lava from an erupting volcano. She hated being treated as if she were inferior to that blue-skinned moron, she despised being treated like a rabid beast, and she loathed being considered as nothing more than a weapon to be used against anything that got in her way.

She had beaten Drakken on more than one occasion as a way to punish him for his cruel and utterly degrading treatment of her, but somehow she managed to prevent herself from going too far. She could easily break every bone in his body, tear the flesh from his very bones, or even distengrate him until he was nothing but ash. So... why didn't she?

There's a reason for everything. It's true that Shego had committed numerous crimes and done her fair share of horrible deeds in the past. However, despite all that she's done, there was one thing that Shego never dared to do unless she had no other available choice. It was a last resort, one that she only used on a few rare occasions. She was many things, but a killer wasn't one of them. She'd beaten people within an inch of their lives, but it never went any further than that... unless her own life was at risk.

Releasing a heavy sigh in an attempt to calm her rage, Shego proceeds to walk away and explore the base while her employer went about to discuss business with those whom not even she knew the identity of. Then again, she didn't really care. Besides, if she could break into one of those secret rooms, maybe she would find something of use to her own personal use. She certainly didn't have anything else to do while she was trapped here. Who knows, maybe this wouldn't be a waste of her time?

With incredible stealth and quiet, yet graceful movements, Shego made her way towards one of the heavily armored, secret rooms within the base. Examining the massive, steel re-inforced circular door, Shego began to think of a way to enter the room. She could try blasting it open, but that might not work and draw unwanted attention to herself. She could try melting the steel, but that too might not work or simply take too long for her liking. The only option that seemed available to her that might actually work would be to try to solve the entry code of the lock on the door.

"Well, let's give it a shot.", Shego whispered to herself before proceeding to enter a multiple digit code, her index finger rapidly pushing the buttons that would allow her access to whatever lay within the secure room before entering it.

_Access denied._

"Okay, then how about this?", Shego mutters to herself before proceeding to enter another digital code, not at all pleased that she failed to crack the code on the first try.

_Access denied._

"C'mon! There's gotta be a code that'll let me get in!", Shego almost growled, trying again and again to get access to the secret chamber only to be met with the same result over and over again.

_Access denied._

__Access denied.__

__Access denied.__

__Access denied.__

"Argh! You stupid...", Shego snarls in complete and utter frustration, clenching her hands tightly into fists as she glared at the digital security code lock.

She was extremely tempted to blast the security lock, to destroy it utterly with a concussive bolt of emerald plasma energy, not even caring if it would draw unwanted attention to herself. She was about to consider it, but suddenly her heightened sense of hearing caught the sound of approaching footsteps. Thinking fast and acting even faster, Shego races into the shadows, her uncanny speed and stealth like that of a phantom as she seemed to disappear within the dark surroundings. Then she waited, like a deadly ninja assassin, for the individual to unknowingly reveal themselves as she waited for the moment to strike!

A man appeared, an exceptionally attractive man that Shego immediately took a keen interest in for reasons that she couldn't quite understand. She never took an interest in any man, preferring to be left alone after all the heartache she endured in her high school and college years. But, this man that stood before the gigantic circular steel doors, there was something different about him. She couldn't quite say what for sure, but for some reason she felt attracted to him. He was unique, even if she wasn't sure why.

He appeared to be in his mid or late thirties, his body neither too muscular nor too scrawny, but just perfect enough to make him a very desireable male amongst those of the opposite sex. The color of his skin was a normal shade of white, while his hair color, much like the color of his eyes, were a shade of dark brown. His clothing consisted of a purple long-sleeve t-shirt, a pair of khaki tan pants, a pair of black shoes, and a long white labcoat and a pair of glasses on his face that completed his overall appearance.

_Mmm... I like this one. Shego mused to herself before shaking the thought from her mind, focusing once again on the scene that taking place before her very eyes._

She watched him intently, noticing how he seemed to be somewhat weary and anxious, almost as if he were trying to be stealthy. His eyes were always darting around, as if watching out for any intruders who might be lurking in the shadows. She could only smile in amusement at his antics, finding it kinda cute for some strange reason. Finally, he relaxes and presses in a multiple digital code, and thus succeeds at where Shego had failed many times before. He'd gained access to the secret room!

_Access granted._

And with that announcement from the computerized voice, the massive circular steel door began to slowly open. Once the entrance had fully opened, the man casually walked in to the secret room, seemingly unawair of Shego's presence. Before the massive steal door could close, Shego effortlessly and quietly rushes towards the entrance, making it inside the room with one great leap. She landed in a crouch on the steel flooring, the sound of the metal door closing and locking reaching her ears as she rose back up to her feet.

Shego had a plan. She was going to find out what was contained within this room. She was going to find out who this man was and she was going to find out why he was sneaking into the room. And if she could have some fun with him while requiring all the information that she wanted to know, then she'd consider that a bonus for her own amusement. Besides, it wasn't like that the guy was the Hulk, right? And with those thoughts in mind, Shego went about to stealthly stalk her desired male subject within the darkness of the shadows.

_This could turn out to be an interesting night afterall. Shego mused to herself, a wicked grin of mischief forming on her lovely visage._

* * *

><p>Stopping dead in his tracks and turning around, Bruce scanned the darkened surroundings. He thought for sure that he'd sensed that someone was following him, watching his every move from the shadows. He waited for a few moments, but after seeing and hearing nothing, Bruce continued to march onward. It was true that Bruce Banner sometimes considered himself to be a little bit paranoid, but then again that's to be expected from someone who has been on the run for so long.<p>

After the incident that occurred so many years, when the Hulk was finally unleashed, Bruce found it difficult to remember a time when he wasn't hunted. Then came the day that he, and the Hulk, assisted S.H.I.E.L.D. in saving the planet from Loki and his alien armada. Once the world was saved, Bruce did as he usually did, which was to take his leave. It had been months since his last transformation. He knew that it's only a matter of time before the Hulk would resurface. It was simply inevitable.

However, it wasn't long before S.H.I.E.L.D. seeked him out once again, but this time they needed him to enter and acquire information dealing with an unknown threat. It seemed that Natasha Romanoff, a.k.a. The Black Widow, was unsuccessful in obtaining the information and identity of those who've been giving S.H.I.E.L.D. problems, thus why it was now up to Bruce Banner to accomplish the mission. He was the only one capable of accessing the technology, the only person other than Tony Stark that was capable of breaking through the various security codes and gain access to the main data banks of the main computer systems.

He agreed to help Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D., but there was a condition. If they wanted his assistance, S.H.I.E.L.D. would have to grant Bruce the materials and resources that he needed in some of his latest experiments and other gamma-related projects. It was the only reason, besides protecting the planet, why he agreed to assist Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. in their agenda. Still, just because he was currently working for S.H.I.E.L.D., doesn't mean that he fully trusted them. Bruce had his reasons, most involving that of his raging alter-ego.

Banner continued to walk onward until he came to a large room. His eyes soon focused upon a large screen that was linked to numerous devices, all of which contained any and all information that these terrorists possessed. Without so much as another thought, Bruce walked over to the device, inserting a small and unique device created by Tony Stark that could contain virtually limitless amounts of data. Knowing what had to be done, Banner went to work, his hands pressing numerous buttons and activating devices at a speed that seemed almost impossible, even for someone as vastly intelligent as himself.

It took a few moments, but he eventually managed to unlock the numerous codes and security failsafes that were created within the super computer by the creators to protect their secrets from those who wished to steal them. Entering a few more entry codes, Bruce initiated the download of the needed information, a smirk of triumph gracing his features. Everything was going right for a change... or so he thought!

"Well, that looks interesting.", A feminine voice remarks, causing Bruce to slowly turn in the direction that the voice came from.

His eyes settled upon a woman, a very beautiful woman dressed in a green & black jumpsuit. The color of her skin was an unusual pale green, her two alluring eyes were that of a fiery and unique shade of emerald, and her long raven hair was as black as death. She was tall, at least five-foot-ten, and her lithe frame reminded Bruce a lot of Natasha's formidable yet sensual feminine build. Whoever she is, Bruce could not deny that she was extremely attractive, but something told him that like the Black Widow, this woman had a dangerous side.

"Mind telling me what you're doing there, handsome?", Shego asks with a playful and quite menacing smile, taking a few sauntering steps towards the startled male physicist.

"Oh, great. This is exactly what I need in a situation like this!", Bruce whispered to himself, sarcasm dripping from every single word as his brown eyes focused on the pale green-skinned beauty who continued to advance towards him.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Dr. Bruce Banner and Shego finally meet for the very first time! But the question is: what will happen next? Also, who are the mysterious villains/terrorists that Dr. Drakken is meeting at the time? Will The Hulk appear? And if so, what chaos will the enraged Green Goliath unleash? All I can say is that all will be revealed in time. Until then, be sure to read and review the upcoming chapters, and I'll see ya later!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Villainess, The Physicist... and The Man-Monster!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two- Flirting, Fighting, and Savage Ferocity<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A Secret Facility Base<strong>

**Within One of the Secret Rooms**

Bruce Banner has been discovered, and was now facing a certain pale green-skinned villainess with the ability to unleash fiery, explosive emerald plasma from her hands. A normal human being would be scared out of their mind if they were to face such an intimidating and dangerous villainess, but Bruce managed to remain calm and composed despite the tense situation he currently found himself in. He knew what would happen if he were to lose control, if the Hulk were to be unleashed. Not only would the emerald behemoth destroy everything and jeopardize the mission, but he would also unintentionally harm the woman, which was something that Dr. Banner didn't want to happen.

True, she was dangerous and a villainess, but that didn't mean she deserved to be crushed by the Hulk. Bruce knew that there was other options, ones that didn't involve an extremely savage and unfathomably aggressive fifteen hundred pound engine of mass destruction. He needed a way to distract her, to keep her from discovering what his true agenda truly is. Then once the download was complete, he'd devise a way to escape from the beautiful, yet deadly femme fatale.

"What if I don't intend to tell you, Ms., uh...", Bruce began to speak.

"Shego.", The pale green-skinned beauty informed, coming to a stop less than twenty feet away from where Bruce Banner stood.

"Shego. Hmm... Interesting name. Though I doubt that it's your real name. Am I right?", Bruce questioned casually, briefly arching an eyebrow as he locked eyes with the villainess.

"Heh. Well, it's nice to finally meet someone who's actually got a brain and knows how to use it.", Shego remarked with a chuckle.

"Thanks... I think.", Bruce replied, trying to keep his tone as indifferent as possible.

"So... mind telling me who you are?", Shego asks.

"The name's Banner. Bruce Banner.", Bruce answered, watching the pale green-skinned beauty's every move.

"Well, then, Bruce... mind telling me what you're doing here?", Shego questions further, taking another step towards the nuclear physicist.

"I don't think it's any of your concern, Shego. Besides, I don't think I should tell you. It would ruin the surprise.", Bruce responds with a wry smirk.

"Oh, but I must insist that you tell me.", Shego retorts, a dangerous edge in her voice.

"What if I say "no"?", Bruce ventured, arching an eyebrow.

And then there was silence. It went on for a few tense moments, only to be broken by the sound of Shego letting out a few sinister chuckles. She soon composed herself before resuming to walk closer to him, a devilish, yet mischievous smirk gracing the female mercenary's visage as she once again focused on the scientist. It was nearly enough to make Bruce Banner feel uneasy. He didn't know what to expect from her, but in his mind Bruce was preparing for the worst.

Little did Bruce know that Shego actually impressed by his bravery and utter defiance. She didn't know anyone, other than Kim Possible or Dr. Director, who wouldn't be intimidated by her threats. She could send most beings running with just a simple glare. But this man that stood before her, Bruce Banner, wasn't backing down an inch to her. It was kind of cute in a way.

"I should let you know, Brucie, that I don't mind resorting to violence in order to get something that I want. And what I want is to know what you're doing here. Now, I could beat the information out of you, but I'm giving you a chance to reconsider, if only because I find you so charming and debonair. And the fact that I actually consider you to be quite handsome is just a bonus.", Shego stated, her voice as sincere as it was deadly serious.

"Nice to know that I can still be praised so highly by a beautiful woman such as yourself. However, I'm going to have to decline your offer. Besides, hasn't anyone ever told you that violence doesn't solve everything, Shego? And it certainly won't help you in getting anything out of me. In fact, using violent methods against me will only result in...", Bruce said before being silenced, watching in a mixture of awe and slight fear as Shego ignited her clenched, right fist in fiery emerald-green plasma.

"Okay. Didn't expect that.", Bruce muttered to himself, feeling his heartbeat increase ever so slightly.

"My patience is wearing thin, Bruce. I don't want to hurt you, but I will unless you decide to tell me everything I wish to know.", Shego warned, her expression becoming slightly menacing as she approached Dr. Banner.

Shego advances until she's within Bruce's personal space, forcing him against the computer's data banks, stepping closer until her face was within inches of his own. He could feel the rate of his heart increasing, pounding in his chest to the point that the noise seemed to deafen his sense of hearing for a few seconds, but he somehow managed to remain in control in order to prevent the transformation from happening. Bruce could only watch on as Shego raised her right fiery plasma encased hand closer to the left side of his face, extending the index finger of her gloved hand close to his cheek, the intense heat of the energy faintly stinging his skin even though it had yet to make contact with his flesh.

"This is your last chance to reconsider, Bruce. Now, are you going to tell me or do I have to resort to hurting you? Is that what you want me to do?", Shego asked, her tone of voice sweet unlike her intentions to do harm.

"Trust me, Shego. That's not a very good idea! For your own sake! Please! Don't do it!", Bruce pleaded, staring deeply into her jade irises.

It was then that Shego took notice of something. The look of utter fear within Bruce's gentle brown eyes. It was like he was terrified, not by her or her threat to cause him bodily harm, but seemingly of himself. It was as if he actually cared about her. It intrigued her. Was he hiding something? And if so, what could it be?

"You... what are you... Aren't you worried about what I'll do to you, Bruce? Don't you care about your own physical well-being?", Shego questioned incredulously, staring at the man as if he had lost all common sense.

"No, I'm not worried about my safety. In fact, I'm more concerned for your own.", Bruce replied, his voice calm and collective.

"Oh, really? Why's that?", Shego probed, extinguishing the plasma that encased her hand before gently running her index finger down along the side of Banner's face.

"Let's just say that if you plan to go through with torturing me, you'll either end up with all of your bones broken... or killed.", Bruce answered, his response causing Shego to burst out in laughter to the point that she had to temporarily place her head against his chest until she could compose herself.

"Yeah, sure. Nice try, handsome, but I can tell just by looking at you that you're not a fighter, let alone a killer.", Shego chuckled, once again looking directly into Bruce's brown-hued orbs.

"You have no idea of how dangerous I truly am.", Bruce stated, his expression serious as the tone of his voice.

"You? Dangerous? Ha! You don't look so dangerous to me.", Shego scoffed, not believing him for a second.

"Yeah, well, appearances can be deceiving.", Bruce retorted with a slight unamused chuckle, his voice remaining deadly serious.

"Heh. Cute. Very cute, Bruce.", Shego said with a mischievous smirk, flicking off Bruce's glasses with her index finger to send them crashing to floor at their feet.

Then, without warning, a feminine body leaps through the air and dropkicks Shego, sending her crashing to the other side of the room. Surprised, Bruce looked at the individual, discovering it to be a red-haired female wearing a pair of black pants and a purple short-sleeve t-shirt. She was young; most likely in her early twenties. She wasn't as tall as Shego, but her lithe build was very similar in that it possessed the capability for great agility, speed, stamina and endurance.

"Shego.", Kim Possible said in a voice that was seemingly devoid of any emotion, with the exception of an intense animosity.

"Princess.", Shego sneered with a vicious smirk, her jade irises focusing on the young heroine.

"I knew you'd show up eventually. Can't seem to stay away from me, can you, Pumpkin?", Shego continued to speak as she got to her feet.

"Someone has to bring you in to Global Justice.", Kim retorted with a slight smirk.

"Is that so? Would it of killed you to wait a few minutes? I was just starting to have some fun.", Shego remarked, gesturing her gaze towards that of Bruce Banner, who seemed a bit flustered from the villainess' words.

"Sorry, but the time for fun is over.", Kim stated, getting into her normal fighting stance.

"When are you ever going to learn that you can never best me, Kimmie? Oh, well. I guess you'll figure it out when I beat you within a inch of your miserable life!", Shego snarls, igniting her hands with fiery emerald-green plasma.

And with that, the two enemies charged at one another and proceeded to come to blows. Bruce watched on as Shego and Kim Possible kicked, punched, blocked and fought with such grace and ferocity that even Natasha would be impressed. He only averted his eyes from the battle when a blond-haired young man, wearing a black shirt and a pair of khaki pants, stumbled into the room and walked up to the nuclear physicist. Despite the situation, the young man seemed to be almost care-free, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling with a child-like sense of wonder and awe.

"Hiya! Name's Ron Stoppable. I'm sure you've already met KP. So... who are you, if you don't mind me asking?", Ron greeted warmly, extending his gloved hand to the doctor.

"Dr. Banner. It's a pleasure, Mr. Stoppable.", Bruce replied, grasping Ron's hand and giving it a brief shake.

"S'up, doc!", Rufus squeaked in greeting as he briefly popped out of the right pocket of Ron's pants before returning to his little home away from home.

"A naked mole rat, huh? Interesting choice for a pet.", Bruce remarked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. His name's Rufus. He definitely comes in handy at times.", Ron replied with a chuckle of his own.

The conversation between Dr. Banner and Ron Stoppable was soon cut short as a bolt of plasma smashed against the data banks of the super computer. Bruce rushed over to the machinery, knowing that if the device that contained the downloaded information were to be destroyed, this entire mission would be for nothing! The device was undamaged, however, the download had ceased and couldn't be accessed any further due to the damage created by Shego's plasma bolt.

_Download Completion: 75%_

"Damn! Still, I guess it wasn't a total loss. At least I've got most of the information. I just hope that it's enough.", Bruce muttered to himself, removing the device and placing it in his left pants pocket.

Before Bruce could even turn around, he felt something strike him directly between his shoulder. The pain was intense, as was the fiery sensation that burnt his very flesh, causing him to unleash a cry of pain that echoed throughout the entire room. He knew what was going to happen. There was nothing he could do to stop it, no way to halt the transformation that would soon take place. Bruce could feel him, he could feel the monster's rage and power demanding its freedom, demanding his release from Banner's control and imprisonment.

The Hulk was about to be unleashed!

* * *

><p>In the room that Dr. Drakken was conducting business with the leader of the villainous organization, a man suddenly bursts into the room. He was one of their assistants, those who would maintain security and help with whatever work their superiors required them to set out and accomplish. If any problems should arise, they would have to take them to the second in command, which just so happened to be Ms. Monica Iniccappar.<p>

"My Lady! Someone has broken into one of the secret rooms! We believe it may be one or more of their agents!", The assistant informed, his voice urgent as he bowed his head in respect.

"You! You've led them to our base!", Monica hissed in accusation, narrowing her eyes at the blue-skinned mad doctor.

"No! No, no, no! It wasn't me! I swear! It wasn't...", Drakken rambled until he was silenced in a most gruesome and horrific fashion.

Pulling the gun from its holder, the leader rapidly pulled the trigger. The four bullets slammed into Dr. Drakken, knocking him to the floor as they ripped through his flesh and tore through his vital organs as if they were mere tissue paper. His blood spilled from the wounds and on to the flooring until they formed a small pool around his body. His last moments of life were that of staring up into the face of his killer, knowing that there was nothing he could do but accept his fate.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Lipsky, but your services are of no longer a value to my empire.", The leader of the organization said coldly before pulling the trigger of his gun one last time, delivering a bullet straight through Drakken's skull and thus killing him instantly.

"Sir, what shall we do?", Monica asks, bowing her head to the individual who stood in the darkened shadows.

"Destroy the base. They must not leave here with any of our information... or alive, for that matter!", The leader ordered, his voice as emotionless and as intimidating as the aspect of death itself.

"Understood, Sir.", Monica replied, knowing what had to be done.

* * *

><p>The battle between Shego and Kim Possible ceased when they heard the horrific scream of pain that came from Dr. Bruce Banner. It was then that Shego felt an emotion resurface within her that she thought was long dead, an emotion that she never felt towards any being. Concern... for Bruce. She never intended to hurt him, threaten him, but never to actually cause him harm. It was then that she felt another emotion, her rage, boil within her blood as her eyes focused on a certain redhead whom she considered to be the fault that Bruce was injured.<p>

"Look what you've made me do, Princess!", Shego exclaims in accusation, a hint of concern managing to seep its way into her normally indifferent and uncaring voice.

"Me? It was your bolt of plasma that hit him and torched his spine!", Kim

"Oh, yeah? Well, it was you who threw off my aim and sent it at Bruce in the first place, Kimmie!", Shego retorted, getting directly in the red-haired heroine's face.

"Um... KP, Shego...", Ron interjects meekly, his widening eyes focused on the form of Dr. Bruce Banner.

Ron slowly backed away from Dr. Banner, eventually coming to a stop directly in-between Shego and Kim as all three of them focused on the scientist whose screams of pain soon turned to savage inhuman snarls of pure rage. They watched in a mixture of awe and fear as the transformation began to take place right before their very eyes, taking in every gruesome detail of the event. Bruce's body morphed and grew, his flesh turning emerald-green in color, his clothing shredding and tearing as his bones snapped as they became larger with each passing moment.

"Oh, God...", Shego whispered to herself, an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"What's happening to him, KP?", Ron asks, fear seeping into the blond's voice.

"I... I don't know! It's like he's... transforming!", Kim answered uncertainly.

Suddenly, explosions erupt from all around the room, causing the three individuals to avert their attention away from the transforming form of Dr. Banner. Kim and Ron rush towards the entrance with Shego following close behind, all three of them knowing that the entire base was going to be blown off the face of the earth in a matter of moments. Kim and Ron make it through, but Shego isn't as fortunate as a explosion seals the entrance just as she nearly reached it.

"That's just great!", Shego mutters between clenced teeth.

Shego begins to look around, desperately looking for another way out only to find that there isn't any. She's trapped within the base! She begins to lash out at her surroundings, launching bolts of emerald plasma from her hands in an attempt to sooth her growing anxiety, frustration and rage. She barely has any time to react as a nearby explosion sends her soaring across the room and smashing violently against the steel wall.

She tries to rise back up to her feet but the impact of her body, particularly the back of her head, smashing against the steel wall has taken its toll. Her vision becomes blury and it was then that she knew that unconsciousness would soon claim her, as would the explosion that would take her life and annihilate the entire base. There was nothing she could do, no way to escape, and nobody there to save her.

A massive shadow falls over Shego, causing her to lift her gaze to look upon the being whose shadow now loomed over her. She only managed to get a brief look at the towering green-skinned titan before unconsciousness finally claimed her. She was helpless. Trapped in a room within a base that was about to go nuclear at any giving moment. She was going to die... or is she?

The Hulk lets out a low growl before kneeling down to investigate the pale green-skinned villainess. The Jade Giant shoves her motionless form with his massive hand. She's breathing, which means that she's alive, yet she isn't moving. The Hulk comes to a conclusion that this woman is hurt. Normally, Hulk wouldn't care, but there was something about her, something that told him that he should help her and keep her safe. Whether it was because the woman had green skin like him, that he felt a connection with her, or that Banner was somehow influencing his actions he couldn't be certain.

Without any hesitation, the Hulk gently scoops Shego's body up from the concrete flooring, holding her close within his massive arms. Unleashing a savage roar of primal fury, the Hulk smashes through the steel door and out of the complex. There was no force, no prison in existence that could contain his power. He would see to it that Shego would remain safe. And God help anyone or anything that would dare seek to harm her!

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>

**Why did The Hulk save Shego's life? What will be Shego's reaction once she discovers the identity of her savior? Where is The Hulk going to take her? How is Global Justice going to handle the situation once they dsicover that it was an unstoppable green rage monster who's taken the villainess? What is the mysterious organization that SHIELD sent Bruce Banner on a secret mission to retrieve information from? Who is their leader? All I can say is that all will be answered in time.**


End file.
